Always Have
by saihitei naru
Summary: A reincarnation story of Nakago and Soi in the modern world. Things have changed since their last battle but some things will always stay the same.
1. Default Chapter

Always Have - Chapter 1

Always Have 

_Some things will never change._

_/* Fushigi Yuugi characters Soi and Nakago are creations of the amazing Yuu Watase; reincarnations Sanziko and Kitsune came from my imagination of depression. So I don't know exactly how you put a disclaimer to that – my first Soi/Nakago fanfic. Please read and review!!! Peace. */_

She wasn't looking at where she was going. _I can't be late again. Oh, I don't even want to think about it! I want to be on that team!_

She didn't notice the small elevation on the path. _WHHOOOAA!_

__"Hey, are you okay?"

She looked up to wave-blue eyes she knew all too well. She'd been longing to look into them since she laid eyes on Nobura Sanziko. 

She straightened up, trying to desperately recover from that embarrassing trip. "Umm, yes. Thank you."

And with that she ran off to her sports club without daring to look back and hearing he and his friends' taunts.

_Or just one peek._

"Who was that girl?"

"Don't you know?" He shook his head, raising one eyebrow. "Don't you know? Well, it looks like you've had your first of many Clumsy Kitsune run-ins!" The gang laughed at this politically-incorrect truth – except Sanziko.

"Huh? Kitsune?"

"That was Bonzu Kitsune, junior, has absolutely no sense of coordination – but real smart," answered Koganei, ending with a flash of his brilliant pearly whites.

Jinkuto added, "She could be pretty if she just fixed herself up, you know."

"Jinkuto's got a crush! Jinkuto's got a crush!" The group teased as they headed to the mall.

When they got to the food court: "Hey, where's Sanziko?"

Sanziko entered the building the girl had entered_. Yeah, this is great, Sanziko. You're trying to look for a girl with chestnut hair you don't even know… but I do know. THE girl with chestnut hair._ He shook his head at the crazy thought. He walked on and saw her going through a glass door that led to a track oval. _Oh, she's a runner, eh?_

_Why do I have to be so clumsy? I couldn't have made a worse first impression on Sanziko." _She laughed to herself. _Like I'd even get to leave _any _impression on him, anyway._

She took off her pigtails with one hand as she laid her bag on the bench. When both hands were free, she took off her glasses and tied her hair back to one knot.

She got ready at the starting line, flexing. _I may never be physically attractive but, at least, I'll be physically able._

She got to her mark and ran hard. Away from the teasing and torture. _"Clumsy Kitsune!" "O Kitsune, your hands are minutes ahead of your brain again!" "I know a good movie you could watch on Prom Night!"_

_Stop! Go away!_

She ran.

Sanziko stared in awe. _Wow, she's fast! Is she on our track team? Why haven't I seen her before – but I have. I know I have…_

_ _

_/* Is it kind of vague? I'll post the next chapter up for you to get a more precise view – reincarnation remember? */_


	2. Always Have - Chapter 2

Always Have 2

Always Have 

_Some things will never change._

_/* Fushigi Yuugi characters Soi and Nakago are creations of the amazing Yuu Watase; reincarnations Sanziko and Kitsune came from my imagination of depression. So I don't know exactly how you put a disclaimer to that – my first Soi/Nakago fanfic. Please read and review!!! Peace. */_

_ _

_Where the hell is she? _Sanziko was carrying his lunch tray in the middle of the cafeteria, looking for the girl with chestnut hair.

_There she is! _His eyes were locked on a girl sitting alone at the far end of the room save for a calculator, yellow sheet, and a sketchpad. _Wow, I didn't realize she was _this_ studious. _He walked toward her table.

"Hi, feeling better?" Sanziko smiled as he tried to make conversation.

"I have enough people teasing me, thank you very much."

This caught Sanziko caught off-guard. "I, uh, just wanted to ask how you were. I'm sorry if I offended you. Could we start over?" He gave her one of his famous smiles.

Kitsune gathered her things and motioned as if to stand up. "Look, I already know I'm not pretty, OK? I don't need you rubbing it in by this show of pity," she said slowly, trying hard to keep back the tears. "Go back to your basketball team or school council or whatever else it is that you do." And with that she turned to walk out of the cafeteria.

_Was it something I said? My hair? My tone? Why does she keep running away from me? _Sanziko was at a crossroads on what to do. _Do I follow her? She'll just snap at me again… that's a first. Girls are always so receptive to me… do I just forget about her?_ He looked back to the table his friends were occupying where they were quite boisterous.

_Nah, I have to._

Kitsune stood by the shelf, looking for a chemistry book. _What was it? Molecules in Motion or Moving Molecules? Sheesh… who am I kidding, I can't think. _She bumped her head onto the wooden shelf. _Sanziko tries to talk to you and you walk out on him, fool! What? As if he really wanted to be seen talking with me, he was probably just acting on a bet or something. _At this thought, she broke down.

_There's her stuff. Now where could she be? _Sanziko walked through the shelves, searching for a sign of Kitsune. He ran his fingers through his short wavy blond hair as he tried to figure out what he would say: _Hi Kitsune. I'm sorry. By the way, I'm Sanziko. Crap. I'm really sorry Kitsune I can be such a jerk sometimes. Too humble. Kitsu—_

His thoughts were disturbed by soft sobs nearby. He ran to follow the sound.

He saw Kitsune sitting on the ground looking like… _looking like a broken flower. My white flower._

_/* Next chapter coming right up! */_


	3. Always Have - Chapter 3

Always Have 3

Always Have

.:: [seihitai naru][1] ::.

Chapter 3

Some things will never change.

/* Fushigi Yuugi characters have been created by Yuu Watase; reincarnated characters are mine – so to speak */

Sanziko walked to Kitsune and bent down so that they were at eye-level. He reached out to wipe her tears on one cheek and rubbed his thumb near her eyes.

Kitsune looked up to him…

_"Soi."_

_"Nakago-sama."_

_"It has been a long time, Soi. I didn't think I'd ever find you."_

"Nakago. Is it really you?" She reached up to feel his face, his hair, her hand finally settling on his shoulder.

"No, Kitsune. I'm a bit nicer now, I think."

"It doesn't matter either way. I knew you'd come for me…"

Their lips met in a tender kiss – their first since they were separated.

Sanziko was first to draw back. "Will you forgive me?"

"Hai. What for?"

"I never told you…" This time the kiss was more intense – as if to make up for centuries lost.

"Aishiteru."

Kitsune was more amiable the next time they met at lunch hour. They were talking about their present lives: sports, hobbies, family, and anything else they could think of.

"Have you met any of the others, Nak-, (clears throat) Sanziko?" Kitsune asked in a casual tone.

Sanziko shifted in his seat, as if in discomfort. "What? Uh… not really." He sipped from his water bottle. "So when are your track team tryouts?"

Kitsune noticed the apparent attempt to change the subject. Not only are you nicer, you've also lost your… touch. Why doesn't he want to answer my question? Is Tomo nearby? Has he… "This coming weekend. I'm trying not to work out too much."

"That would probably be best. You don't want to tire your muscles…"

Has he hooked up with Yui? No. No way. WE're soulmates. Yui's out of the picture. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Right?

Sanziko reached for her hand. "Are you alright? Maybe you have been working too hard. I was, um, wondering if I could come watch you and cheer you."

"Oh that would be great! That is so sweet of you, Nakago. Oops, I mean, you're so sweet, Sanziko." Kitsune was sincerely delighted by this kind of treatment from her lover. 

Was I that bad? Sanziko wondered as he saw that Soi was quite pleased.

Beep! Checking his answering machine was routine for Sanziko as soon as he laid his keys at the kitchen table. Routine – just like walking Kitsune home. He smiled at the thought.

"Message 1." His father's voice came on the line: "Sanz, I'll be home late tonight, OK? I have a couple of projects I still need to work on. Sorry, kiddo. Why don't you get ready for our camping trip next week?" Beep!

"Message 2." This time it was a young cheerful feminine voice: "Hi! Do you think it's so sappy if I tell you I was so happy to just hear your voice on the machine? (giggle) Sorry, Sanziko, I'm too giddy today. Anyway, the term's about to end soon (pause, serious voice) you've been warned." Beep!

"Kuso."

/* So what do you think? Come on! Review the story, OK? Onegai! */

   [1]: mailto:dez@casas.as?subject=fan%20fiction



	4. Always Have - Chapter 4

Always Have 4

Always Have

.:: [seihitai naru][1] ::.

Chapter 4

Some things will never change.

/* Fushigi Yuugi characters have been created by Yuu Watase; reincarnated characters are mine – so to speak */

_Slam!_ Meyi crashed her books onto Kitsune's table with no regard for the owner. "Look, Kitsune. I'll be easy on you. I'm saying this because I'm concerned for your welfare!" She flashed a fake smile. "I've noticed, heck, everyone in school's noticed, that you and Sanziko have been spending a lot of time together, ne?" 

Kitsune raised an eyebrow at her. _Gee thanks. Would you like a lightning or two?_

"Now, Sanziko is _very _popular and really cute. And you, you're, well, (pout) nobody. So try not to get too close or you'll fall in love and then… tsk tsk tsk… bet's over." With that, Meyi flipped her long blond hair and turned to go to her table.

_Rrriinnggg!!! _

Students came out from all the classrooms, in a hurry to get out of school that day. Kitsune was well ahead of them since she was soon walking by herself outside. 

_Where are you, Soi? _Sanziko looked around the field in vain until he saw her walking home alone with a heavy backpack. He ran up to her in order to surprise her. He grabbed her backpack and carried it for her.

"Hey!"

"Why were you in such a hurry?"

"Nothing." _Is this really Nakago? _He's _carrying my bag? Huh? Strange… but nice._

"So, um, are you heading straight home?"

"Yeah." _Baka! Why don't you act more like Soi – more like yourself. Quit restricting yourself! _"Unless you want to go somewhere else?"

_Whew! I thought she'd just dissed me. _"Oh yes! My house is right over there." He gestures with his head since both his hands were carrying his own bag. "Why don't we drop off our stuff so we won't have to carry these anymore?"

"Why, too heavy for _you_?" Kitsune laughed.

Sanziko couldn't resist touching her lips. She kissed his thumb as it caressed her lower lip. "Laugh more often, would you?"

"If you always carry my bag for me, sure!"

_Teasing me, huh?_ Sanziko tickled the sides of her tummy in response.

Kitsune ran to the house Sanziko had pointed. "Stop it!" Sanziko dropped both their bags on the lawn so he could tickle her more easily. "Stop it, Sanziko! No!" Kitsune's laugh-meshed cries were rewarding for Sanziko.

"You're teasing me now, huh?"

"Stop it! I was just playing!"

"Now I am!"

"Oh! Stop it, I can't breathe!"

Sanziko was now on top of her. (What a site for passers-by.)

Kitsune kissed him and ran her hands down his shoulders, his arms, freeing his hands from her limbs.

Sanziko was under her spell – content with just looking at her.

She touched his face, his hair and smiled. "I guess I don't need Bouchuu anymore."

His eyes widened. "What did you say?"

She stood up and ran to the door, half-hoping to find it unlocked. She turned and saw Sanziko's eyes ablaze.

"You are gonna get it, Soi."

She pulled him to her with her hand on his nape and kissed. Tongues entwined, losing control. _Just you and me._

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled, "I just did."

_/* Review, onegai! */___

   [1]: mailto:sxy_shandy@subdimension.com?subject=fan%20fiction



End file.
